Happy mother day
by CamCam
Summary: Il y avait certains jours jours que Stiles détestait : ceux où il devait aller chez le dentiste ; les jours de rentrées. Et il y avait les autres. Les jours où tout le monde achetaient des fleurs ou un petit cadeau pour leur mère, parce que c'était leur journée. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours.


**Note de l'auteur : **Je voulais faire quelque chose avec de l'émotion, mais je pleurais plus parce que ce que j'écrivais n'allais pas qu'autre chose. M' est plus un pré-shlash qu'autre chose.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Disclaimer :** malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Il y avait certains jours jours que Stiles détestait : ceux où il devait aller chez le dentiste ceux où il devait passer des examens pour voir si son traitement était toujours bien dosé les jours de rentrées.  
Et il y avait les autres. Les jours où il aurait dû regarder sa mère souffler ses bougies. Les jours où un an de plus s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Les jours où tout le monde achetaient des fleurs ou un petit cadeau pour leur mère, parce que c'était leur journée.  
Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours.  
Il ne se leva pas pour préparer son petit-déjeuner, mais parce qu'elle lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer.  
Il était encore tôt, son père dormait encore, et les rues étaient vides lorsqu'il les traversa, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son gilet.  
Il marcha quelques temps sans but, puis se dit que, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire de pancakes pour sa mère, il pouvait quand même en faire pour son père. Il se dirigea donc vers le supermarché pour acheter les ingrédients.

Se demandant si des pancakes caramel-M&M's était une bonne idée, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre des bribes de conversation entre des enfants et leur père. Comment ils allaient préparer le gâteau préféré de maman. Comment ils allaient lui faire un bouquet géant de toutes les couleurs. Comment ils allaient lui donner les cadeaux qu'ils lui avaient préparés. Comment ils allaient passer la journée ensemble. Comment ils allaient pouvoir l'embrasser et la câliner toute la journée.  
Stiles entendit tout ça, et la douleur le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la famille, et d'en être jaloux. Ne pouvant plus supporter de les écouter parler de la chance qu'ils avaient de passer la journée avec leur mère, il reposa ce qu'il avait d'une main tremblante, et se retourna précipitamment.  
Pour rentrer dans quelqu'un, qui, lui aussi, avait les yeux fixés sur la famille.

- Désolé, marmonna Stiles.

En temps normal, il aurait fait une blague sur le fait de voir Derek ici. En temps normal, Derek lui aurait sans doute fait une réflexion sur le fait qu'il soit toujours dans son passage.  
Seulement, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.  
Il le réalisa lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'Alpha. Il n'était pas le seul à détester cette journée.  
Une nouvelle vague de peine s'abattit sur lui en y pensant, et il se sentit encore plus mal. Derek dû le sentir vu le regard qu'il lui lança.

- Est-ce que...  
- Je devrais rentrer, le coupa Stiles. A plus.

Il planta là Derek et sortit rapidement du magasin. Il ne voulait voir personne aujourd'hui. Il se sentait déjà assez mal, il ne voulait surtout pas en rajouter. Il ne voulait pas rajouter la douleur de Derek à la sienne.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé chez lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait aucune course. Il fit donc le déjeuner avec les moyens du bord, mais son père ne s'en plaignit pas. Même si ce jour n'avait pas la même signification pour lui, il ne l'aimait pas plus. Il se contenta d'observer son fils qui picorait son assiette, nerveux.

- Il serait peut-être temps que l'on nettoie un bon coup la maison. Pour une fois que nous sommes là les deux cette après-midi.

Si des parents auraient été étonnés d'entendre leur enfant leur proposer de nettoyer la maison, ce ne fut pas le cas du Shérif. Pour l'avoir vu faire de nombreuses fois (et l'avoir fait lui-même), il savait que c'était une des seules choses qui puisse les occuper pendant un certain temps, et leur éviter de trop penser. Ainsi, « on s'y mettra dès que tu rentrera de cours » fut sa réponse.

Pour une fois, Stiles était largement à l'heure au lycée, et Scott le trouva déjà assis à sa place lorsqu'il arriva à son tour.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Stiles en le voyant le fixer.  
- Je cherche un moyen de te faire un câlin sans devoir m'asseoir sur tes genoux.  
- Arrête de chercher, je ne tiens pas à avoir des puces.  
- Promet moi de ne jamais dire ça à Derek.

Il ne reçut qu'un sourire qui se voulait être innocent en retour.

Personne ne put voir que Stiles n'était pas dans son assiette. Il se comporta comme tous les jours, et seul Scott voyait les petits détails qui montrait le contraire. Il fit donc de son mieux pour lui changer les idées.  
Enfin, à midi, Scott le laissa filer après l'avoir serré dans ses bras et rappelé qu'il pouvait l'appeler quand il le voulait s'il en avait besoin.

Il rentra directement chez lui, et rapidement, les deux Stilinski se mirent au travail. Entre le balayage, frottage, époussetage, récurage et autres, ils furent bien occupés pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et Stiles fut suffisamment distrait pour éviter de trop penser.  
Cependant, ils finirent par arriver au bout de leur tâche, et Stiles décida que c'était le moment d'aller la voir, et prévint donc son père qu'il sortait.  
Il fit un détour par le fleuriste pour acheter un bouquet. Il aurait presque pu se sentir comme tous les autres quand le fleuriste colla un ruban marqué «_** Bonne fête Maman !**_ », s'il oubliait le fait qu'il allait le poser sur une tombe.  
Au moment de remonter dans sa Jeep, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et après avoir hésité quelques instants, il retourna dans le magasin acheter un bouquet identique au précédent, devant le regard étonné du fleuriste.

Il entra donc dans le cimetière avec deux bouquets dans les mains. Il fit le tour des allées, ne savant pas où elle se trouvait, avant de finalement tomber dessus. Il n'y avait qu'un seul emplacement pour tous, et la pensée qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de place parce qu'il ne restait pas grand chose des corps après l'incendie lui donna envie de vomir.  
Il posa un des bouquets devant, et hésita à prononcer quelques mots, mais renonça. Peut-être qu'un jour il viendrait leur parler de Derek, mais aujourd'hui sa peine était concentrée ailleurs.  
Il retrouva sans hésitation la tombe de sa mère, ayant parcouru ce chemin trop de fois auparavant, et déposa son bouquet en murmurant « bonne fête maman ». La plupart du temps, il s'asseyait et lui racontait ce qu'il se passait. Pas aujourd'hui. Quand la plupart des gens « profitaient » de ces journées pour se recueillir, Stiles fuyait le cimetière. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tenir devant une pierre avec « Hélène Stilinski » gravé dessus pour se remémorer qu'il n'avait personne à qui souhaiter une fête.  
Aussi, il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, et décida de marcher un peu. Sans faire précisément attention où il se dirigeait, il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Enfin, vagabonder était un bien grand mot. Il était finalement plutôt concentré sur la même chose. « _J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai mal, mon Dieu que j'ai mal _».

Il avait parfois l'impression que tout ce qu'il lui restait d'elle était un énorme trou qui prenait toute la place dans sa poitrine. Qu'ils avaient été liés par un attache invisible, et qu'à présent, quand il cherchait cette attache, il ne trouvait que du vide de l'autre côté, et il se sentait tomber dedans.

A chaque seconde de chaque journée, il la sentait. Cette douleur lancinante. Il avait appris à la gérer, principalement en l'ignorant. Mais certains jours, elle s'abattait sur lui, sans prévenir. Elle le submergeait, faisait disparaître le reste du monde, jusqu'à ce que la seule chose à laquelle il puisse penser était à quel point il avait mal. Et il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas battre cette sensation qui s'introduisait dans les moindres parcelles de son corps, qui le paralysait et l'empêchait de respirer.

Le temps n'avait pas refermé la blessure, et ne le ferait jamais. Parce que chaque jour passé n'était pas un jour où la douleur était un peu moins forte que le jour précédant. Chaque jour passé était un jour de plus depuis que son univers avait volé en éclat. Un jour de plus à se demander comment il allait pouvoir se lever le matin suivant, encore une fois. Un jour de plus avec un vide qui ne pourrait jamais être comblé de nouveau.

Et ce n'était pas juste.

Il souhaitait que le chagrin ait une date de péremption. Qu'après avoir passé une date limite, tu n'avais plus à te réveiller le matin en pleurant. Que tu n'avais plus à te sentir comme si une part de toi avait été prise. Même pas enlevée proprement, et refermée avec des jolies coutures pour limiter les dégâts, mais littéralement arrachée, en laissant un trou béant et sanguinolent qui ne pouvait pas être réparé parce que les dégâts étaient trop importants.  
Juste dix secondes. Était-ce trop demander ? Juste dix secondes pour la serrer à nouveaux dans ses bras ? Il donnerait volontiers dix ans de sa vie pour ces dix secondes avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et il ne pourrait jamais plus la serrer.

Il mit du temps à s'apercevoir qu'il avait pénétré dans la réserve, et se sentit soudainement épuisé. Il voulais simplement s'asseoir dans un coin et ne plus penser.  
Si ce dernier souhait était impossible à réaliser, au moins ici, personne ne viendrait le déranger.

* * *

Avec neuf membres de sa famille morts, Derek avait bien assez de jours à détester dans l'année. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception. Et forcément, il fallait que ce soit ce matin qu'il soit à cours de café et autres. Il considéra pendant un moment l'idée de se recoucher jusqu'au lendemain, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Autant s'occuper, en commençant par faire les courses. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas croiser foule vu l'heure matinale.  
Aussi fut-il étonné lorsqu'en passant dans les rayons, il reconnu une odeur humaine familière. Lorsqu'il s'en rapprocha, il identifia les émotions qu'elle portait, et sentit son loup gémir en lui-même.

Il trouva Stiles en train de serrer un pot, son attention portée sur un père et ses enfants, et pendant un instant, Derek oublia son propre chagrin quand la douleur de Stiles le frappa de plein fouet. Il comprit rapidement en entendant la conversation des enfants, et une fois de plus, il se sentit gémir de l'intérieur. Il sentit sa propre peine affluer, et ce fut sans doute pour ça qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Stiles avait bougé, avant qu'il ne lui rentre dedans.

- Désolé, l'entendit-il marmonner.

Il lâcha des yeux la famille pour regarder Stiles, s'attendant à une réflexion sur le fait qu'il soit ici, mais il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à détester ce jour. Apparemment Stiles dut se faire la même réflexion, car il sentit une nouvelle vague de peine se dégager de lui. Seulement cette fois, elle était pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, étonné, et voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais l'adolescent ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, avant de fuir. Littéralement. Il le suivit du regard alors qu'il se sauvait du magasin, sans rien avoir acheté. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait proposer de lui tenir compagnie. Il avait bien assez du mal de son côté sans en rajouter.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer un message à Scott pour lui dire de garder un œil sur son meilleur ami.

Il prit son temps pour faire les courses, et tout ranger chez lui (même s'il avait oublié le café avec cette histoire). Seulement, la journée était bien loin d'être finie.  
Agacé par tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête, il partit courir, sous sa forme lupine. Il prit les chemins les plus compliqués pour avoir à se concentrer le plus, mais ça ne tint pas la douleur à l'écart. Même après toutes ces années. Il savait que même s'il vivait des centaines d'années, il ne pourrait jamais guérir. Qu'on ne guérissait jamais de ces blessures. Et que, pire que tout, c'était de sa faute s'il ne pouvait plus entendre sa mère chanter.  
Il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le plus fort, entre le chagrin et la culpabilité. Il lâcha un hurlement, avant de redoubler de rapidité.  
Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à autre chose que où poser ses pattes au prochain pas. Ce qui lui prit des heures avant de parvenir à cet état.

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin quand il rentra se doucher. Il était fatigué, mais au moins, son cerveau était concentré sur l'état de son corps, plus que de sa tête.  
Pris d'une impulsion, il décida de passer au cimetière, chose qu'il ne faisait presque jamais. Il hésita un moment sur le parking, ayant vu la Jeep de Stiles, mais arrivé au porte, il n'entendit personne et se décida à entrer.

Il retrouva sans trop de mal le chemin, mais stoppa en voyant le bouquet qui n'était certainement pas de sa part. Suivant son intuition, il passa les allées en suivant le parfum d'un bouquet identique, et ne fut pas étonné d'arriver devant la tombe d'Hélène Stilinski. Il la regarda quelques instants, avant de retourner vers sa famille. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que des fleurs se trouvaient devant la tombe des Hale. Les gens n'y faisaient plus attention, au bout de dix ans. A l'exception de Stiles. Malgré son propre chagrin, il avait, une fois de plus, surprit Derek en pensant à sa mère. Il sentit son ventre se tordre d'un drôle de manière, et voulut soudainement nicher sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescent.

- Vous vous moqueriez bien de moi, murmura-t-il à la pierre.

Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps, mais savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas oubliés, ni par lui, ni par d'autres, le fit se sentir mieux. Même si ce n'était que quelques fleurs.

Son nez attrapa une trace de Stiles, partant dans la direction opposée à sa Jeep. Sans réfléchir, il la suivit, jusqu'à arriver à la réserve. Là, il hésita quelques instants. Il savait que Stiles voulait être seul, et il n'était pas sûr lui-même de vouloir voir quelqu'un, mais il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul au milieu des bois. Il reprit donc son chemin, jusqu'à le retrouver.

Stiles était assis contre un arbre qui était tombé, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient du temps qui passait, ou de la forêt autours de lui. Cependant, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui, et il se détendit légèrement pour la première fois de la journée.  
Ils restèrent un moment en silence, la présence de l'autre suffisante, à leur étonnement. A ce moment, ils n'étaient pas un loup-garou et un humain ou un suspect et le fils du shérif ou quelqu'un qui parlait trop et l'autre pas assez.  
Ils étaient juste Stiles et Derek. Ils étaient juste deux garçons perdus, qui partageaient le même chagrin.

- Elle aurait aimé les fleurs, dit Derek, brisant le silence.  
- Ma mère les adorait.  
- Tu n'avais pas besoin, tu sais.  
- Je sais. Mais j'en avais envie. Même si ça paraît bizarre.  
- Bizarre est ta manière d'être normal, commenta Derek, ce qui fit sourire Stiles.

Après quelques instants de silence, l'Alpha soupira.

- Pose ta question.  
- Je n'ai pas...  
- Je peux entendre ton cerveau grincer. Alors vas-y, tu ne vas pas m'offenser.  
- Comment tu as fais ? Pour continuer à te lever le matin ?  
- Laura, répondit-il simplement.  
- Et après ?  
- Je n'avais pas le choix.  
- Si. Je n'ai pas le choix, parce que j'ai toujours mon père dont je dois m'occuper. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Je voulais la venger. Et après... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Scott se débrouiller tout seul. Et maintenant, il y a la meute. Alors non, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si c'est plus parce que je le veux maintenant.  
- Je suppose que tu as de la chance d'un côté.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Si mon père... S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrai continuer.  
- Tu le fera.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
- Parce qu'on sera là pour te rattraper. C'est le principe d'une meute.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Derek le défiant de le contredire.

- Okay, répondit finalement Stiles. Je te fais confiance.

Derek ne répondit rien, et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Même si ce n'était pas un silence tendu, il n'était pas habitué à ça avec Stiles. Il voulait le faire parler, et en même temps, le laisser tranquille.

- Tu crois que des pancakes caramel-M&M's c'est une bonne idée ?

La question le prit au dépourvu, mais encore une fois, la plupart des choses que faisaient Stiles le prenaient au dépourvu.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question.  
- Je voulais essayer ce matin, mais, hum...  
- J'ai oublié de prendre mon café après que tu sois partis.

Stiles se sentit soulagé. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait peur que Derek ne le trouve faible pour avoir fuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse comprendre le contraire.

Finalement, Derek se leva et tendit sa main à Stiles pour l'aider.

- Il fait noir. Ce n'est plus l'heure d'être dans les bois.  
- Comme si ça m'avait déjà arrêté avant, répondit Stiles, ce qui arracha un sourire au loup.

Ils reprirent le chemin du retour, marchant côte à côte dans un silence compagnon-nable, que Stiles brisait parfois avec un ou deux commentaires.  
Ils retrouvèrent leurs voitures, et Derek vit l'adolescent hésiter, avant de sentir deux bras autours de lui et un corps chaud contre le sien. Étant environ de la même taille, il n'eut pas de mal à nicher sa tête dans le cou de Stiles, qui laissa échapper un rire.

- La situation est déjà assez bizarre comme ça, tu la rend pire avec tes reniflements.

Il n'obtint qu'un grognement pour réponse, ce qui le fit encore rire, mais il n'essaya pas de se dégager. Même si, en effet, la situation n'était pas habituelle pour eux, il n'eut pas l'impression d'étouffer pour la première fois de la journée.  
Ils se séparèrent, et après quelques mots, chacun reparti de son côté, et ne mit pas trop de temps à s'endormir, aidés par le souvenir de la présence de l'autre, et l'assurance qu'ensemble, ils allaient s'en sortir.

En rentrant de cours le lendemain, Stiles trouva un papier sur son lit.

_Apporte-en moi si c'est bon._

Posé à côté, il y avait du caramel et des M&M's.


End file.
